cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanya Girov
Corporal Vanya Girov was a soldier in the United Nations Space Command military, being a soldier in the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Corps. He is a veteran of the Human-Covenant War, having seen very heavy fighting in the war. He then keeps fighting in the Sangheili Civil War, fighting hard against the Red Covenant Sangheili in order to help the Blue Loyalist Sangheili and UNSC in the war. Girov serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, being a major supporting character of the ODST spinoff series. He is the descendant of Grigori Girov. Biography Girov was born and raised on Reach, working as a dockworker. Girov eventually married a woman named Natalya and would have two children with her. As he remained married to Natalya, Girov joined the UNSC military, becoming an ODST soldier. Girov becomes part of an ODST squadron consisting of Eric J. Hinson, Milo Gallagher, Griff Hiller, Kevin McKinley and Bill Kimball in the Human-Covenant War. Girov fights fiercely in the war, fighting in numerous vicious battles on various different worlds, with Girov fighting Covenant forces and defenses on these world in fierce battles and skirmishes. During this, he fights and crushes Covenant resistance, and fights in the battles of Earth, High Charity and the Halo Ark, as well as fighting in battles on Harvest and Reach. During this, Girov attempts to protect a hill leading to the village where his wife and children are, and though Girov calls Hinson for help, Hinson fails to reach him in time, and the Covenant attack kills Girov's wife and children, though Hinson manages to rescue Girov, but Girov's relationship with Hinson becomes very strained. After the Human-Covenant War ends and the Sangheili Civil War begins, Girov and the others fight in the war, helping Blue Sangheili and UNSC forces in fighting Red Sangheili forces in fierce fighting all over Sanghelios. Girov keeps fighting in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes on Sanghelios, procuring vast numbers of Sangheili weapons, and when he returns to base on Calypso, he sells the captured weapons to troops on base. While selling weapons on base, HGirov and the others are sent to patrol a village on Calypso with Vanessa Smith. On the way, they get into a fight with black supremacists, beating up seventeen of the supremacists and then they return to base. Smith threatens to report the incident, but offers to forget the whole thing if Hinson searches for rumors of a Forerunner artifact on Sanghelios. As such, Girov and the others are sent back to fight in the civil war on Sanghelios. On Sanghelios, Girov fights Covenant defenses and fights to defend UNSC lines and hills. After this, they are joined by two blue Sangheili soldiers, Kori 'Virum and Rei 'Marem, who join their squad and help guide them to the supposed rumors. With that, Girov keeps fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes on Sanghelios, fighting Covenant defenses in jungles and helping assault and defend several villages and then assault and destroy supply camps and convoys, then helps defend the Jahkavee settlement. Girov then fights to defend UNSC lines and positions and fights to defend a convoy, and after this, he fights to assault a Covenant defenses in a nature preserve. He keeps fighting Covenant trenches, machine gun nests and pillboxes in the jungles and then fights to assault supply camps. With that, he helps assault a major Covenant settlement, where he discovers a piece of a mysterious Forerunner artifact, then he fights to defend a couple villages. With that, he returns to the Jahkavee settlement, where he witnesses a unit of UNSC troops loyal to Elias Salazar, Hinson's heated rival, commit a massacre of the settlement. Girov keeps fighting in the war, helping to assault and seize an important city, where they discover a map leading to vast sums of treasure in a far off temple. Girov and the others head there to secure the treasure, fighting through the jungles and ruins to seize the temple and take as much of the treasure as they can. During this, Girov and Hinson discover the other piece of the Forerunner artifact, combining them to create a key. However, they discover that Salazar has followed them and is looking to find and kill Hinson and his men to keep them from revealing the massacre, kidnapping Virum and 'Marem. Girov helps rescues Virum and 'Marem and then helps kill Salazar. However, they discover a Forerunner key pad, and with the Forerunner key, use it to open a portal and escape from the rest of Salazar's men, who were pursuing them. Girov and the others go through the portal and reach the portal at Voi, and then they use the key to open the Voi portal and go through it, where they come upon the planet of Genesis. All by themselves, they meet Forerunner Monitor, 029 Exhilarant Witness, who guides them to a temple through waves of Prometheans. There, they come upon another Monitor named 420 Absolute Collector, and they help him free the captives in the temple. However, they discover that Absolute Collector is actually a Nazi officer named Hans von Kliefen, who's mind has been trapped in the Monitor's body, and that the captives are actually his Veil Nazi troops. Girov and Hinson are forced to release Kliefen back into his original body, who has now gained Forerunner powers, but Girov and his men are rescued by Exhilarant Witness, and they escape the temple, though sadly, Gallagher and 'Marem are killed in the endeavor. Meanwhile, while defending an old German U-boat on the world from Prometheans, Girov discovers that his ancestor, Grigori Girov, a Russian soldier of World War II, was responsible for sending and trapping Kliefen on Genesis and was killed during the Soviet operation that did so. While mourning Gallagher and 'Marem, Girov sees Kliefen leaving for his ship, so Girov and the others fight through Veil Nazi forces on Genesis and help storm Kliefen's ship, being given a key by Exhilarant Witness to return to Genesis once they destroy the ship. Infiltrating the ship, Girov and the others make their way to the bridge, where they find Kliefen has arrived at the damaged Halo Ark, and see that Kliefen intends to repair the Ark and then activate it. Girov and Hinson battle Kliefen, and then plant explosives on the ship's main reactor, then Hinson activates the portal to return to Genesis. However, seeing that the battle damaged the timer for the explosives, Girov volunteers to activate the charges manually, and though Hinson hesitates, trying to think of another way to complete their mission, Hinson and the others leave through the portal to Genesis, while Girov remains behind and activate the explosives, destroying the ship and killing both Girov and Kliefen. Personality and Traits Girov was an incredibly stoic, icy and harsh man who was incredibly hardened and pessimistic. He is a very cynical and quiet individual who is seemingly unfeeling, and he was very ruthless and merciless in combat. Deep down, however, he was also very depressed and displayed resentful bitterness at what had happened to him, having lost his wife, daughters and brother all at once, and was hurting inside. While he was very aggressive and fierce in combat, and was mostly dismissive and even hostile towards others and liked keeping to himself, he was still an incredibly caring man who cared deeply for his friends and allies. He was very loyal to his comrades and he often risks his life to protect and save them. Girov is a man with light skin and black hair and is of medium height. He has green eyes and he has a full mustache and a small beard, and he has a slender, yet fit and athletic build. Relationships Eric J. Hinson Kori 'Virum Hans von Kliefen Grigori Girov Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Destroyers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Vigilantes Category:Chaotic Category:One Man Army Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Gunman Category:Enforcers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Honorable Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Right Hand Category:Nihilists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Harbingers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Homicidal Category:Altruistic Category:Hunters Category:Swordsman Category:Insecure Category:Jerks Category:Assassin Category:Guardians Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Serious Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Category:Determinators Category:Married or Parents Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Bully Slayers Category:Authority Category:Neutral Category:Hard Workers Category:Nemesis Category:Extremists Category:Gaolers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Omniscient Category:Pessimists Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Recurring Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Enigmatic Characters